The Past and Present Meet
by DragonPuppyLover
Summary: NO LONGER WIP DUE TO HAVING STOPPED WRITING Jou and Seto start having dreams of an ancient past they can't remember. Dreams concerning each other. What do these dreams have to do with them in the present? Seto X Jou, Seth X Katsuya
1. Prologue

Halloo! DragonPuppyLover here! Good news for everyone! I've gotten my internet back (and gotten a new computer D) and I is no longer sick nor injured! D Anywho, I've decided to start another story (With one of my best friend's help. (Hi Jazz! LoL.)) Anywho. I'll stop blabbing now. Hope you like this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. If I did, Seto and Jou would be together and it wouldn't be a kids show. XD

Warning: Dude. Rated R for a reason. :P

oOoOo scene change

**The Past and Present Meet**

Piercing blue eyes peered around the room as he searched around the palace for a certain "puppy". A movement caught his attention and he smirked, swiftly taking off. A small yelp could be heard in the palace as a particular blond was soon pinned against a wall by his lover.

"I've been looking all over for you, Katsuya." Seth purred as he nuzzled the blond's neck, pressing kisses against the sensitive skin. Katsuya moaned softly and gripped the taller man's shoulders as he closed his eyes. "Like that, do you?" Seth whispered in his ear before taking his lobe between his teeth and gently sucking and nibbling, making Katsuya weak in the knees.

"S-Seth...there's something...ah!" Katsuya gasped as Seth's hand gripped his member. "T-There's something I need to tell you."

"Shh..later." Katsuya moaned as he arched into Seth's hand.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Honey brown eyes snapped open as he yawned, waking up. He noticed it was dark at night and he looked next to him at his sleeping lover. He bit his lip and silently slipped from the large bed and padded quietly across the room and left. Icy blue eyes slid open as he noticed the blond leave. _'Where does he think he's off to?'_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seth snapped his head up as he heard the scream in the palace and he quickly took off, knowing his lover was in danger. He reached Katsuya in no time, but what lay in front of his eyes made his eyes widen in horror. There lay the once beautiful golden haired, tanned skin beauty, now covered in blood as he lay whimpering in pain. Seth dropped the Rod as he fell to his knees beside Katsuya. Afraid that he would hurt the now dying blond, he didn't dare touch him, but another whimper from the man, and Seth quickly pulled him into his lap. "K-Katsuya?" Seth's shaky voice asked, praying to Ra that Katsuya would make it.

"Seth?" Seth grabbed the smaller hand that was reaching for him.

"I'm here, koi. I'm here." Seth's eyes became wet as the blond started crying. "What happened?"

"P-Promise me you'll never leave me."

"Gods, koi. I promise." Seth kissed his forehead and reached over, grabbing the Golden Rod. He looked down as he felt another hand cover his. Katsuya put on a pained smile as he squeezed Seth's hand tightly. Seth soon started chanting a spell softly in Egyptian as Katsuya watched him. Just as Seth finished, Katsuya closed his eyes and fell limp in his love's arms. Seth's eyes widened. "Katsu? Katsuya? Katsuya!!!!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, sorry that it's so short, but there's the prologue. I'll get the next chapter up once I get some reviews. Nice ones, mind you. ) Hopefully, I might get more than "Joey's Problem". Ja Ne! D


	2. Chapter 1

**Hallo! I already have over ten reviews for this chapter! LoL. Well, I hope you guys like this story! And for those who wondered why I left things out in the prologue, I did it because 1) supposed to leave ya wondering. Lol and 2) it'll be covered later on in the story so :P. Anywho. Have fun...and I didn't kill Jou on purpose! ;-; Also...THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL TO JOEY'S PROBLEM! I don't know if I will put up a sequel as I'm already having trouble with this story. Y'all will know more later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I wish I did. :(**

**Chapter 1**

**Present Day**

Jou awoke with a sharp pain in his head on Saturday morning. Groaning as he stood up, Jou rubbed his head as he went and took a shower. Fifteen minutes later, the blond was dressed and ready to go as he grabbed the keys to his house and decided to walk to the park.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jou heard the familiar sounds of typing and he grinned. He tiptoed quietly up behind the person and was about to yell "Boo!"

"Don't even think about it, puppy." Jou's face fell and he sat next to the brunette and tilted his head back, staring at the sky. Sharp blue eyes flickered over to the lanky blond beside him. "What's the matter with you, pup?"

"Nothing. I just had a really bad dream." Seto smirked.

"Puppy miss his master too much?"

"Ha ha." Jou said dryly. "You wanna hang out at the arcade tomorrow?"

"I have too much work."

"You always have to much work." Jou complained. Seto paused in his typing and Jou stared at him, waiting for an answer. When Seto resumed his typing, Jou growled and slammed the laptop closed down on the brunette's fingers. Said brunette yelped and then glared at Jou. He matched the CEO's glare and seethed. "This is ridiculous!"

"Watch it, puppy!"

"Shut up, Kaiba!" Seto looked absolutely appalled as this. "You shouldn't be working so much!"

"I work hard to maintain the ideal lifestyle that I try to give to Mokuba. What more do you want?"

"I want you, Seto!" Seto's eyes widened. Jou blushed lightly, but decided it was now or never and kept going. "I want you to stop overworking like this. It's not healthy! Mokuba's worried sick about you and I am, too!" Seto snorted.

"Why on earth would you be worried about me?"

"Because I love you." Jou's voice was now strained as he looked away from the CEO who was shocked.

"Y-You love me?" Seto whispered, his throat constricting. He swallowed roughly. If he was dreaming, he didn't want to wake up. Jou turned and looked at Seto, icy cerulean blue eyes clashing against golden honey brown. Jou's eyes were glazed over with tears as he nodded. "Jou.." Jou bowed his head, thinking he was rejected, but Seto placed his fingers under Jou's chin, lifting his head to meet his gaze. "I love you as well, my koinu." Jou made a face at the nickname, but smiled. Seto brought Jou closer and felt fire course through his entire body as his lips met with Jou's soft ones. Jou whimpered softly and Seto slid his arms around the boy's waist, pulling the blond into his lap. Jou moaned as he felt Seto's hands slip under his shirt and gently caress his lower back as he tasted Jou.

"Hey, I wonder where Jou is."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him all day."

"Maybe Kaiba kidnaped him!"

"Tristan!" Jou and Kaiba broke apart, gasping for air.

"Oh no...it's my friends!" Jou squeaked as Seto crushed his lips against his in a quick kiss.

"Meet me at my house on Friday."

"Okay."

"Go." The Yugi-tachi jumped as Jou stumbled out from behind some bushes. He grinned sheepishly.

"Hey guys."

"Jou!" Jou grunted as ball of multi-colored energy launched itself at him. "We were so worried!"

"Yug'! No need to worry 'bout me. I can handle myself."

"Do you wanna come over? Grandpa got some brand new cards in!"

"Sweet! I'll meet you there in half an hour."

"Promise?"

"Swear, Yug'."

"Okay!" Jou watched as the gang went off and as soon as he couldn't see them anymore, he yelped as he yanked back into the bushes and pinned against a tree. He opened his eyes and was met with piercing blue eyes and a smirk.

"You'll be there in half an hour? I don't think so." Jou blushed deeply.

oO oOoOoOoOoOo

"Where is he?"

"Relax, Yugi. He probably got sidetracked by some food and is probably pigging out at some restaurant right now."

**Where Jou is**

Jou looked at the clock on the bed stand and yelped, standing up and looking for his clothes. Seto watched Jou silently while he was rushing around the room.

"What's the matter koinu?"

"I'm late."

"But I thought you weren't going to be there on time?"

"I know, but I'm an hour late and they probably have a search party out for me."

"Well, if you have to go." Seto pouted and Jou melted. He leaned down and captured Seto's lips in a passionate kiss.

"I do, but I promise to make it up to you."

"Really? How?" Seto smirked.

"Well, I could..." Jou whispered something in Seto's ear and he had a dreamy look on his face.

"When then. Go, so you can comeback early and fulfil your promise." Jou grinned, kissed Seto's lips one more time and then took off.

**At Arcade**

Jou came running in just as his friends were leaving.

Yugi was the first to see Jou. "JOU! Where were you? We've been worried."

Jou tried to come up with a lie. "Well, I had to do something and I lost track of time. Sorry." Jou smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You want to come over to my house for a sleep over?" Yugi asked excitedly. Jou blinked.

"Um...sure. I'll just have to check with my dad."

"Great! See you later, Jou!" Yugi called, waving. Jou waved back.

"Yeah. See ya."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, sorry that was just as short as the prologue, but I swear...they will get longer...and longer! Promise-ducks the many tomatos thrown at her- Meep! O.o RR!


	3. Chapter 2

...Okay...not much to say here. I'm pretty much talked out. LoL. Anywho, I was looking through my notes that were supposed to be for another story, but they are good ideas, so...I'm using 'em for this story! -hears crickets chirping- Alrighty, you don't give a damn. Oh, well. Here's Chapter 2! Have fun! And don't kill me! Meep! O.O Also I'm really sorry I have been waiting so long to update! Things have been hectic (don't ask) and...I've been roped into reading Harry/Draco ships for the past 1½ months. LoL. It's hypnotizing. Bwuaha. Ahem. Anywho. Onward!

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.

Chapter 2

Jou hummed as he packed up some clothes and other things into his bag for his sleep over at Yugi's. His dad had given him the O.K. to go and Jou was glad to be able to go. Katzu knocked on the door and Jou looked up.

"Hey dad."

"Jou, someone's on the phone for you."

"K." Jou went out into the front room and picked up the phone. "Yo?"

"Jou?" Jou smiled.

"Seto!"

"Jou..." Jou frowned as Seto paused. "I need to talk to you. Can you come over?" Jou felt his throat go dry. Were they already breaking up?

"Um...yeah. Sure." Jou swallowed the lump in his throat as he nervously wrapped the phone cord around his finger.

"See you soon." There a click as Seto hung up. Jou hung up and quickly grabbed his coat, running out the door.

"Jou? JOU!" Katzu sighed.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jou frantically knocked on the door of the Kaiba Manor as his heart felt like it was going to explode. Mokuba opened the door and beamed.

"Jou!" Jou looked down and smiled.

"Hey, kid. Where's your brother?"

"He's upstairs in his room."

"Thanks." Jou ruffled Mokuba's hair and rushed up the stairs. Jou took the stairs at least three at a time. Too soon, he reached Seto's bedroom and hesitantly knocked.

"Come in." Jou opened the door and saw Seto moving back and forth between the dresser and the bed, carrying clothes.

"Seto...what?" Seto placed some more clothes into the suitcase and then shut it with a slam and closed it. He sighed and turned around.

"Close the door." Jou obeyed and quickly stepped into the room, closing the door softly. "Come here." Seto said as he sat down on the bed. Jou walked over and yelped in surprise as he was pulled into Seto's lap. He closed his eyes as Seto ran his hands up and down his back lightly. "Jou...I have to go America." Jou's eyes snapped open and he pulled away from Seto, standing up and backing away from him. That was even worse than breaking up! "Jou!"

"Please tell me you're lying." Jou whimpered as his heart broke. Seto's heart twisted at the sad face of his puppy.

"I'm sorry, Jou. I'm not."

"No! You can't leave."

"Jou, I have to." Jou backed up into the door and Seto stood in front of him. "It's for the company." Jou's face twisted into anger.

"Oh, so the company's more important! Obviously, you don't care about me." Seto's eyes flashed and Jou knew he shouldn't have said that. He flinched and squeezed his eyes shut as Seto slammed a hand against the door right beside his head.

"You know damn well I care about you!" Jou decided to push it further.

"If you cared about me, then you wouldn't give a damn about the fucking company!"

"Jou, we've already been through this! I..."

"No! I wouldn't give a flying fuck if you only had even a penny to your name! I don't care about your money! I care about you, but obviously that's not enough!" Jou screamed, but squeaked as Seto grabbed his neck and crushed his lips against Jou's. Jou suddenly felt tears slide down his cheeks as he grabbed Seto's shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him back. Seto pinned Jou against the door and held his hands above his head as he broke the kiss and attached his lips to Jou's soft neck, kissing and biting the skin. Jou moaned and tilted his head back and as soon as Seto let go of his hands, he tangled them in Seto's soft chestnut hair. Seto pushed Jou's shirt up and Jou immediately lifted his arms as Seto yanked the shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Jou looked at Seto who had an obvious hungry look in his eyes. Jou held Seto's face in his hands as he had a sad look in his eyes. Seto caressed his wrists gently.

"What is it, Jou?"

"H-How long will you be gone?" Seto sighed and looked down.

"Four months."

"What!" Jou's eyes widened. Seto was quick to bring the crying Jou into his arms. Jou buried his face against Seto's neck, crying.

"Jou, please don't cry. I promise you four months will go by quickly." Jou nodded and Seto kissed his neck softly. Jou gripped Seto's shoulders lightly and closed his eyes, sighing. Suddenly, his skull felt like it was splitting in two as he cried out and fell against Seto. "Jou? Jou!" Jou held his head as he screamed.

OOOOooooOOOO (Will mean flashbacks! Remember this!)

"Isn't it perfect, my love?" Seth murmured quietly as he pressed a kiss to Katsuya's shoulder, watching the sun sink down slowly. Katsuya smiled and leaned back against the older man's chest as he felt arms slip around his waist.

"It's wonderful, Seth." Katsuya turned in his arms and placed his hands on his shoulders, looking up into his now soon-to-be-husband's eyes. "I couldn't be happier." Katsuya positively beamed, but there a bit of fear in his eyes and Seth noticed. He placed a finger under Katsuya's chin and amber golden eyes blinked.

"You fear something."

"No. Nothing, love."

"Katsuya...I don't wish for you to lie to me." Katsuya cast his eyes down, but Seth's thumb caressing his lower lip made him raise his eyes.

"It's nothing, Seth. I do not want to bother you with it."

"Katsuya, if it's something dangerous, please. I beg you to let me help."

"Seth, you can't." Katsuya shook his head and Seth brushed the locks from Katsuya's eyes.

"Katsuya..."

"Seth, please! Just...let it go." Katsuya looked close to tears. Seth sighed and pressed a kissed to his lover's forehead.

"As you wish, my love."

"Thank you." Katsuya whispered.

ooooOOOOoooo (Will mean end of flashbacks! Remember this too!)

Jou gave a cry of pain as he fell to the floor, blacking out.

"JOU!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seto stroked Jou's forehead softly as Jou groaned, opening his eyes slowly. His eyes flicked up to Seto's face as Seto gave a small smile. Jou melted as he loved Seto's smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a brick hit me in head."

"What happened?" Jou closed his eyes as Seto combed his fingers through Jou's soft golden hair.

"I-I don't know. It just felt like my skull was splitting. I..there were some sort of memories or something, but it's like they weren't mine." Jou said as he opened his eyes and looked back up at Seto. The brunet closed his eyes as he thought. "I've..had them before." Seto immediately stared at Jou.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well...they weren't this bad before." Seto took a deep breath and sighed as Jou placed a hand on Seto's knee and leaned his head against his leg. There was a ghost of a smile on Seto's face as he continued running his fingers through Jou's silky locks. "When do you have to leave?" Seto's hand stopped and Jou was slightly worried.

"I leave tomorrow morning." Seto expected another outburst, but was mildly surprised as Jou just wrapped his arms around his leg and sighed.

"I understand." Jou closed his eyes. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Never, ever call me." Seto was shocked.

"What? Are you nuts? Why?"

"Because...I'll never want to hang up the phone." Seto could tell Jou was about to cry and he leaned down, kissing Jou's forehead.

"I promise."

"But you can write." Seto chuckled and Jou smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. Seto kissed the tear away and Jou blushed lightly. "Seto, can I borrow your phone for a minute?"

"Of course." Jou didn't want to move away from Seto so the brunet handed him his cell phone from the night table. Jou pushed his hair out of his face as he laid his head on Seto's leg, one arm still around it as well (How cute, eh?) as Jou quickly dialed Yugi's number. Seto just leaned back against the headboard and played with Jou's hair.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Yug'?"

"Jou! We've been waiting for you to get here for almost an hour and a half." Jou blinked. Had he really been at Seto's that long? Jou just shrugged.

"Sorry, Yug', but I won't be coming over."

"How come?" Jou could clearly hear the disappointment in Yugi's voice.

"Something came up."

"Jou, we're really worried about you. It's like you're pushing us all away. What's going on?"

"Yugi, I promise I'll explain some other time."

"It's Kaiba, isn't it?" Jou almost dropped the phone and Seto chuckled softly.

"Yugi...how did you know?" Jou practically heard Yugi smile widely.

"Oh...it's a gift." Jou smiled. "Don't worry, Jou. It's okay."

"Thanks, Yugi. You're the best."

"I am!" Jou laughed. "Bye Jou. Have fun!"

"Thanks again, Yug'. Bye." Jou hung up and handed the phone to Seto who placed it back on the end table. Jou clung to Seto's as he closed his eyes, feeling tears burn at his eyes. He whimpered and Seto leaned down, kissing his forehead.

"Shh, shh.."

"Seto.." Jou sniffled.

"What is it, Jou?"

"You'll stay with me tonight, right?"

"Of course I will." Jou nodded and he sighed. "Jou..I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Seto, you don't..." Jou was cut off as Seto covered his lips in a deep kiss. Jou's eyes slid shut as he slid his arms around Seto's neck. Seto ran his tongue along Jou's lips and the blond eagerly parted his lips and moaned at the feel of Seto's tongue against his. All too soon, Seto broke the kiss and Jou cried out softly as Seto attached his lips to a dusty nipple. Jou threw his head back as Seto moved to the other one, biting and licking. "Oh, gods, Seto.." Seto's lips curled into a smile as he moved up and pressed his lips hard against the blond's. Jou buried his fingers into Seto's deep brown hair, kissing the brunet as if he would never see Seto again in a million years. Seto pulled out of the kiss and saw a tear slide down Jou's cheek.

"Oh, Jou..." Jou wiped the tear from his cheek and closed his eyes. "Koinu, look at me." Jou refused and he turned his head away. "Look at me." Seto repeated sternly. Jou sighed and looked at Seto as he leaned on his elbow, his eyes full of unshed tears. Sure, he and Seto had only been together for a short time, but Jou felt he had been with Seto for an eternity. He just couldn't explain it, but he didn't care. Seto sighed and straddled the blond, cupping his face in his hands. Jou bit his lip as he let his bangs cover his eyes. Seto saw another tear slide down Jou's cheek and he leaned down, kissing the tear away. Jou gasped softly and looked at Seto.

"Seto, I understand, but just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't you dare get another boyfriend or I'll hurt you." Seto laughed as Jou blushed, smiling at the sound of Seto's rich laughter. Seto smiled and kissed the blond soundly.

"I promise." Jou was going to say something, but the words died on his lips as Seto had immediately kissed him deeply.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There would be a lemon, but I had to take out. Read at the bottom of page and you'll see how you'll be able to read the lemon. :D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He panted and soon collapsed on top of the blond. "Oh, god, that was good."

"Only good?" Seto snorted which made Jou laugh.

"Okay, the best." Seto smiled and rolled off of him and onto his back as his blond puppy cuddled up to him. Soon, Jou had fallen asleep and Seto kissed his forehead. Suddenly, Seto hissed in pain as he felt a sharp pain in his head. He pulled away from Jou and stumbled into the bathroom, popping some aspirin into his mouth and swallowed them as he leaned his head against the bathroom mirror, closing his eyes. He getting quite tired of these headaches. He turned to go back to Jou, but cried out as he fell to his knee, holding his head.

OOOOooooOOOO

Honey brown eyes darted around the room as he breathed hard. Seto watched with wide eyes as he saw a figure dart towards Jou.

"Who's there?" Katsuya spun around and bit his lip.

"Why, Katsuya..I thought you'd be happy to see me." Katsuya narrowed his eyes.

"You!" The man chuckled as he had somehow moved behind Katsuya. Katsuya screamed in pain as a long dagger was shoved into his back, striking his heart. The man leaned close to Katsuya's ear, hissing.

"We will have you one way or another, Katsuya. Be sure of that."

"Over my dead body." Katsuya smiled weakly. The dark man, Reikotsu, glared and twisted the dagger, making Katsuya scream in pain again.

"That can be arranged."

"NOO! JOU!" Seto screamed, but they couldn't hear him. Katsuya choked as Reikotsu yanked the dagger out and grinned, disappearing. Rapid footsteps approached and Seto's eyes widened at seeing a person that was like a copy of him. He felt tear prickle at his eyes as he watched the blond die.

ooooOOOOoooo

Seto cried out again and this got the attention of Jou who bolted up in bed and he gasped, seeing Seto on the floor.

"Seto!" Jou ran over and Seto looked up at him.

"Jou..." Seto whispered and then passed out.

"Seto!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hate me later. :P Anywho, I was trying really hard to figure out how to put this chapter, so I hope it was good. Any flames given will be used in my fireplace! Mwuaha. Oh, there was, of course, a lemon, but I took it out because I don't think would be too happy about me wanting to sue them for booting off my story so if you want the full chapter with the lemon, put your email in your review and I'll send it to you. Please review for it on my story, please. thank you. :)

DragonPuppyLover


	4. Chapter 3

Yay! And we're back again! XD If you're still reading this, lovely! You must like it! Yay! Well, making short talk. Gonna immediately start the next chapter! Onward, Oswald! Onward!...oO I've been playing Dark Cloud 2 WAY too much. XD

Disclaimer: If you don't remember it, go back to Chapter 1 and stare at it til the message burns into your brain. Mwuaha!

People: O...O

Me: O.O What?

Chapter 3

Jou sniffled softly as he stroked Seto's hand softly. When Seto had passed out earlier, Jou nearly had a heart attack.

OoOoOoO (This will mean regular flashbacks! Not the ones from the past! Remember this, people!)

_Jou shook Seto, trying to wake him up. _

"_Seto! Seto, wake up! Please!" But Seto just lay there, motionless. Jou felt tears burn his eyes as he scrambled to his feet and quickly dialed 911. _

"_Hello? 911. How may I help you?"_

"_Help! Help, please!"_

"_Calm down. What's wrong?" _

"_I-It's my boyfriend! He just...he was screaming and then he just passed out and now he won't wake up!" _

"_Please try to stay calm. Now, can you tell if he's breathing?" Jou placed a hand on his chest and paled. _

"_Oh, g-god! H-He's not breathing! What do I do?" Jou started crying._

"_Do you know how to administer CPR?"_

"_Y-Yes." _

"_Okay, try doing that to see if you can get him to start breathing. An ambulance is on it's way." _

"_O-Okay.." Jou laid down the phone and started doing CPR when he yelped, hearing something crack. He quickly picked up the phone and panicked. "I heard something crack! What happened?" _

"_It's okay. You might have possibly broken a rib or another bone. The ambulance should be there."_

"_T-Thank you." _

oOoOoOo

Thankfully, they managed to get Seto breathing again on the way to hospital, but he had gone into a coma and Jou refused to leave the room at all. He let out a shaky sigh and continued stroking Seto's hand lightly.

"Please, Seto, wake up...Please." Jou kissed his hand and closed his eyes, holding back tears.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seto groaned as he opened his eyes, holding a hand to his head. He blinked, noticing he was in some sort of luxurious room.

"Where in the hell am I?" Someone next to him groaned and yawned and almost fell over, seeing Jou? "J-Jou?" The blond opened his eyes and gave him a questioning look.

"Who's Jou?" Seto blinked, furiously confused. "Seth, what are you talking about?"

"Seth? Who the hell is Seth?" The Jou look-a-like frowned and put a hand on the brunet's cheek.

"Oh, love, you must have hit your head harder than we thought." The doors opened to the private chamber and Seto's eyes widened, seeing Yugi dressed up in a lot of things.

"Mouto?" Yami gave Seto a curious look.

"Who's this "Mouto"?" Seto was thoroughly confused. What the hell happened and where was he?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jou had kept refusing to leave Seto's side as all of his friends tried to persuade him to do, but he wouldn't. It had been two days since Seto had fallen into the coma. Jou climbed up onto the hospital bed just as Yugi and the rest where coming in. All froze as they watched Jou. He sniffled and sat on Seto's stomach lightly, forcing back tears.

"Seto, please come back. I need you. I'm sorry I fought with you. I'm sorry I've been such a pain. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Jou buried his face against Seto's chest, shaking as he carefully slid his arms around Seto's neck. He gasped and his head shot up as he thought Seto moved. His heart fell when he noticed it was just some natural reaction. He kissed Seto's cheek and curled up on top of him and fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seto had gotten used to them calling him "Seth" and such. In fact, it seemed as if this was an everyday thing for him.

"Seth!" Seto turned and saw Katsuya running up to him. Seto chuckled as he caught the running blond in his arms. "Mmm, Seth, I'm so happy to see you well again."

"I'm glad that I'm well, too." Katsuya gave him a quick, sound kiss and he grinned as he bounced off. Seto shook his head. He was just like Jou. Suddenly, his face fell and his heart broke. Jou...he missed the energetic blond. He sighed and went to retire to his room, but he heard the familiar voice of the Pharaoh.

"Seth. I have a mission I need for you to do."

"What is it?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Katsuya angrily lay on his and Seth's bed as he waited for the fifth time today. When he finally felt the familiar pair of hands running up and down his body, he jerked away and turned on his side away from Seth in an angry huff. Seto frowned.

"Katsuya, what is it?"

"Get up, leave me, work, come back just to fall asleep and so on." Katsuya held back tears. "Do you give a damn about me?"Seto placed a hand on Katsuya's shoulder lightly and he just shrugged it off.

"Of course I care about you."

"Oh? Then why do you leave more often every time?"

"You know I'm busy."

"You never have time for me anymore!"

"I do and you know it."

"If you cared about me half as much as you cared about your work, maybe then I'd believe you."

"Katsuya!"

"Find me when you decide to remember you planned to marry me."

"Katsuya, get back here!" Seto shouted and stood up angrily. Katsuya did indeed come back, but slapped Seto sharply across the face. Seto held his cheek as his blond lover left in an angry huff. He slumped onto the bed and stared at the floor. "Why can't I do anything right?" He soon curled up on the bed, missing the blond, as he cried himself to sleep for the first time in years.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jou ate very little of the food that was shoved into his hands this afternoon by an over concerned Yugi.

"Jou, please. You need to eat more. You have bags under your eyes. It's ridiculous. I'm sure Seto will be fine if you sleep for a bit. I know he's...in a coma.." Yugi noted Jou's wince. "But, he would want you to take care of yourself."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM AS IF HE'S ALREADY DEAD!" Jou shouted, clenching his hands into fists. Yugi quickly tried to calm the blond down.

"Okay, Jou. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"Oh, Yugi.." Jou collapsed in exhaustion and Yugi rubbed his back as Jou cried his heart out onto the smaller duelist's shoulder. "I can't do this. I need him so much."

"Jou, I know you need him. But if you don't take care of yourself, he won't get better." Jou gave a heart-wrenching sobs and Yugi's heart twisted with concern for his friend. He had never seen Jou so broken up. "Come on. You need sleep."

"But...I don't want to leave him. What if he wakes up and I'm not there? What if...?"

"Jou, it's okay. Come on." Jou sighed and reluctantly got up. He leaned over and gently kissed Seto's forehead for a while before finally pulling away and brushing his bangs away from his closed eyes. He smiled weakly and followed Yugi out of the room and closed the door. Had they stayed a bit longer, they would have seen Seto's hand move slightly and heard him whisper Jou's name.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mwuahahaha! -coughs, choking- Eh, sorry. I know I promised longer chapters, but they all may end up just short chapters, but with more chapters...-crickets chirping- Did...anybody understand that? Oo No? Oi. . Anyway, I'll try hard to work on the next chapter. Mine best friend, Jazz, is a huge help. Props, Jazz! LoL XD Review, please!

DragonPuppyLover


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. Sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been having very serious writer's block. But watching Gravitation renewed my inspiration and made me think and get back up and write again. Just so everyone know, after this story is finished, I won't be writing long-length fics for a while. Maybe one-shots here and there, but nothing more than one chapter stories. So without futher ado, hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 4**

Jou stirred slightly as he felt a hand running through his hair. He unconsciously leaned into the touch and a small smile graced his face. He heard a chuckle above him and his eyes immediately snapped open and his lifted his head, staring wide eyed at the now awake Seto.

"S-Seto..." Tears sprang to the blond's eyes. The hand that was running through his hair now slid down and caressed his cheek lightly. Jou whimpered and closed his eyes, putting his hand over Seto's and nuzzled his nose against Seto's palm. A tear streaked down Jou's cheek and Seto smiled as he wiped the tear away with his thumb. Jou sniffled and pushed Seto's hand away.

"Jou, what..." Seto's voice was dry as he hadn't been conscious for over two months and he trailed off as Jou climbed onto the bed, sitting on his knees, staring at Seto. The brunet reached his hand up and placed it on Jou's hip. Jou immediately threw his arms around Seto and buried his face against Seto's chest. Seto wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend and practically crushed the blond to him. Jou's hands fisted in Seto's hospital shirt as he forced back tears, biting his lip hard as he sniffled softly. "Jou.."

"Gods, please...don't let this be another dream." Seto frowned and stared at the blond head that was buried against his chest.

"No, puppy. This isn't a dream." Seto said quietly as his stroked Jou's golden hair. Jou lifted his head and Seto let a ghost of a smile appear on his face as he pulled Jou closer to him. Jou instinctively let his eyes flutter closed as Seto stroked his cheek. Jou gasped softly as he felt Seto press feather-light kisses over his face; across his forehead, over his eyelids, nose and cheeks. Jou nearly cried at how gentle Seto was being right now. Seto gripped the blond's chin and Jou felt warm lips covers his in a soft kiss. Jou tightened his hands in Seto's shirt as he kissed the brunet back and felt tears course down his cheeks. He shyly ran his tongue along Seto's lips and could feel Seto's lips curve into a smile as he moved to deepen the kiss. Jou moaned softly as they kissed slowly.

When the need for air came, they pulled away reluctantly and Jou leaned his forehead against Seto's. Seto's hands reached up and gently brushed Jou's tears away and Jou opened his eyes. The blond reached up and lightly trailed his fingers over Seto's cheek.

"I love you so much." Jou whispered, not wanting anything to ruin the moment. Seto pressed a soft kiss to Jou's cheek.

"I love you as well, Jou."

**Hours later**

A nurse came into the room and gasped.

"Mr. Kaiba! You're awake!" Seto looked up and stared at the nurse and gave a short nod. He didn't want to move because his puppy was sleeping comfortably. He was sitting up while Jou laid sprawled on the bed, his upper body in Seto's lap as his hair covered his face, holding Seto's hand tightly. "U-Uh, I'll go get the doctor." Seto watched as the nurse left and he stared down at Jou. His lover snored softly and Seto smiled, squeezing Jou's hand tightly. He bent his head and kissed Jou's head and watched as Jou stirred a bit. Jou's honey brown eyes sleepily opened as he looked up at Seto and yawned. Seto brushed the bangs from Jou's face and chuckled as Jou playfully swatted his hand away.

"Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah.." Jou yawned and stretched again. "Still tired..." Jou closed his eyes as his lover kissed his forehead.

"Go back to sleep, puppy." Jou nodded and curled up to Seto a bit differently and Seto slipped his arms around Jou's waist tightly. Jou put his hands over Seto's, intertwining their fingers together and fell asleep, resting against Seto as his head was against the brunet's neck. Seto shivered slightly as Jou's breath breezed over his skin.

(A/N: Wow...I'm gettin' sappy. LoL)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yugi and the rest of the gang ran into the room and everyone was wide-eyed.

"Kaiba!"

"Shut up!" Seto growled quietly. "You're going to wake him up." It was then that they noticed the sleeping blond. Yugi smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." He said softly. "So, how are you feeling, Kaiba?"

"I've been better."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jou groaned softly as he fisted his hand tightly in Seto's pant leg as he awoke. He yawned and stretched, blinking open sleepy honey brown eyes. He heard someone humming and felt a hand stroking his hair and he turned his head to see Seto relaxing with his eyes closed and humming a song. Jou's eyes lit up as he was glad he wasn't dreaming after all.

"Seto..." Seto stopped humming and open his icy cerulean eyes to look at Jou. "Seto!" Jou threw his arms around him and kissed the brunet hard. Seto fell back against the pillows, a bit surprised at Jou jumping him, but he quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him back passionately. Jou moved, straddling the CEO's waist and tangling his fingers in Seto's silky hair. The brunet moaned quietly as Jou removed his hands from his hair and slid them under his hospital shirt and ran them over his chest. Jou broke the kiss as he sat up and slowly unbuttoned Seto's shirt and revealed his toned chest. Jou bent his head down and kissed Seto's neck, drawing a few moans from his lover. Seto ran his fingers through Jou's hair as he tilted his head to the side. Jou was happy that Seto was willingly submitting to him for once. Jou bit lightly at his neck and Seto gave a quick cry of surprise. So..his puppy had teeth, eh? Seto smirked and recoiled, quickly pinning Jou onto his back. Jou blinked in surprise and then cursed. Ah, damn it. "Seto!" Jou whined playfully.

"Aw." Seto smiled. "Not this time, pup." Jou pouted and Seto leaned down, kissing him on the lips softly. Jou sighed and pulled Seto fully on top of him. Oh, well.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jou sighed, content, sleeping soundlessly with the sheet down, draped over his waist as he held onto the pillow tightly. Seto paused from his typing to turn around in the chair and look at his boyfriend, a small smile curling on his lips.

"Seto..." Seto raised a brow as Jou moaned his name in his sleep. He got up and went over, sitting on the bed. Jou immediately had a smile over his face. Seto leaned down and placed a kiss on Jou's arm, sliding his hand up over Jou's stomach and chest. He smirked as Jou's hand instinctively gripped his tightly. Seto moved his hand and brushed his fingers over Jou's cheek. Jou sighed and held his hand close to him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o- (Means the start of a dream)

Jou yawned and opened his eyes, blinking at how dark it was. He felt something warm wrapped around his body and turned his head, seeing a dark silhouette next to him. He squeaked as the object's eyes snapped open, revealing blood red eyes. A manic grin spread across the person's face as Jou screamed, sharp claws digging deep into his stomach. He fell to the ground, blood spilled over his stomach and legs as he stared wide-eyed at the person.

"You're going to be sorry, Katsuya." The person laughed cruelly as he killed the baby in his hands that he carved from Jou's stomach. Jou backed up against the wall as the person advanced on him. He squeezed his eyes shut as the stranger purred, grabbing his chin. "You're beautiful."

"D-Don't touch me." The man chuckled and let him go after licking his cheek. Jou felt sick as the man licked Jou's blood off of his hands, smiling maliciously.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O- (Means end of dreams)

Jou suddenly screamed out, making Seto jump. Jou whimpered and held his stomach, crying in his sleep.

"Jou. Jou! Wake up!" Jou thrashed around and Seto felt sick as blood suddenly streamed down Jou's stomach. "Fuck!" Seto leapt to his feet and went to call the hospital.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jou opened his eyes, but regretted it as he winced from the bright light in the room. He blinked as the lights were turned down and he heard footsteps. He tensed up before feeling the familiar hand run through his hair. Jou bit his lip and felt tears sting his eyes.

"Seto!" Jou felt Seto gather the blond into his arms. "Seto..." Jou sniffled and buried his face in his lover's neck.

"Jou, what the fuck happened to you?"

"I-I don't know..." Jou explained the dream to Seto and Jou paled to absolute white as Seto told him what happened. "Oh...I think I'm going to be sick..." Seto rubbed Jou's back softly to try and make him feel better. Jou did feel better and his arms tightened around Seto's neck as he close his eyes. "Thanks, Seto." Jou sighed and lifted his head, his arms still around Seto. "I love you." Seto's lips curled into a tiny smile.

"Love you, too, pup." Jou blushed and kissed Seto softly. Seto held Jou close to him and kissed him back as he was carefully of Jou's stomach. Jou deepened the kiss and tangled his fingers in Seto's hair. Seto was about to push Jou shirt up, but multiple pairs of footsteps interrupted them. Jou growled as they pulled apart. Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Ryou, and Mokuba all entered the room. Jou pouted and Seto smirked. Mokuba leapt onto the bed and Jou smiled.

"Hey, kid."

"Jou, will you play with me once you're better?"

"Maybe." Mokuba beamed and clambered off the bed. Yugi walked over and looked upset. "Hey, Yug'."

"Jou, how are you feeling?" Jou smiled weakly.

"You don't wanna know." Yugi blinked before grimacing and nodding.

"I hope you feel better." Jou smiled as they hugged.

"Thanks, Yug'." A nurse came in, smiling.

"Sorry, everyone. Visiting hours are over." Jou waved as everyone said goodbye and left. As soon as everyone but Seto left, Jou burst into tears. Seto sat on the bed and pulled his puppy into his arms.

"What's wrong, Jou?" Seto asked as he ran his fingers through Jou's hair, holding him close. Jou bit his lip.

"I don't want to go back to sleep. I don't want to have that dream again."

"Don't worry." Jou looked up at Seto. "I'll stay here." Jou felt a tear slide down his cheek. Seto wiped the tear away and kissed Jou on the forehead. "Go to sleep." Jou nodded and settled against Seto to sleep.

"Seto?" Jou asked sleepily.

"What?"

"I love you." Seto let a ghost of a smile appear on his face.

"I love you, too." Jou smiled, feeling a kiss on his head. "Sleep." Seto soon settled and stared up at the ceiling as he heard Jou's breathing even out. Seto's eyelids felt heavy and he soon curled around Jou, falling asleep. The room door opened quietly, making a soft squeaking sound. A robed figure entered and in the moonlight, in the person's hand, a dagger gleamed, dripping with blood as a cruel smile appeared on the person's face.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Whew! Feels good to finally get another chapter out. Of course, I'm continuing this story, but I'm runnin' outta ideas again! Ack! So, ANY ideas are welcome! XD Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter even if Seto and Jou were...WAAAY OOC, but, hey...it's my story. LoL. Anyway. I'll try to get the next chapter out, but I'll need ideas! Feel free to leave ideas in reviews or send them in an email! Bye!

- Dragon Puppy Lover


	6. Important Note For Everyone

Hey everybody. I'm really sorry, but I do not know when I'll be able to pick this story up again. I'm probably disappointing a lot of people with not continuing this story at the moment, but RL keeps getting in the way so it might be a while longer. I'll try my hardest to get it picked back up again soon. Also, if anyone has the lemon I've sent anybody in the past, please send it to me as I was never able to recover that part of my files. I'd like to be able to send it to the people who are asking for it. Thanks, everyone, for at least hanging in here.

- - DragonPuppyLover


	7. Giant Apology

Okay, I already see people losing their minds that this isn't a new chapter, but instead a sort of resignation of writing stories for a while. I'll put a formal note on my profile, but this is the best way I thought to let everyone know. I know no progress has been made on this story or having made further stories and there's a reason: I've pretty much lost my will to write fanfiction for anyone other than for my own personal reading. I tried to wait it out to see if I'd get back my, for lack of a better word, mojo for writing stories for others to enjoy, but I just can't. Real life's been a part of it, but losing the will's the major part (losing my files with all my hard work for this story was pretty much the final blow as I mentioned in my 2009 note).

So, I'd like to apologize for the long wait for the people who have been patiently waiting for an update for this story/further stories from me, but I won't be writing stories anymore. I may in the future (I don't know), but for now, I thought my fans were finally owed an explanation and again, I apologize for the almost 4 years of wait for it. I've been thinking about it and have decided that if you all want to see this story finished that I could sort of co-author the rest (someone else to take over to write it and of course, be the credit for it, but I'd like to be able to read and approve of each chapter as it goes up (it is sort of my baby of work) and publish the rest to here so as to not goofily break it up). I even wouldn't mind having that someone polish up the chapters I've done myself to have it flow with the rest of the work done (I would like to make Jou's name be switched to his first, Katsuya, and have the past name be changed to the proper Katsuyu).

I'm going to make my email available to see and I'd like to hopefully receive offers to do this because I would like to see this story finished and hopefully something can be worked out. I'd appreciate your FF name put in the email so I can check out your work for style purposes. (Please, only people who can write a flowing story, grammar and punctuation done correctly (no "one big giant paragraph is the chapter" writers, I hope you know what I mean.) and that does speaking lines like I do. I hope that's not too much to ask and again, I hope to work something out. If I turn away your offer, please don't think I'm being mean or I don't like your work, it's just not what I'm looking for.

Perhaps a better way to showcase your writing skill for me (a sort of challenge), take the Prologue chapter of this story, rework to how you would write it, and put it in the email and I'll read it. Also, please mention PAPM in the subject so I know it's not spam mail. Well, I'm not sure what else to say from here except that, again, I do apologize. I hope I can come back someday.

Also, if this story is picked back up and finished, I'll post it as The Past and Present Meet (Renewed) and leave this one up for everyone that liked it this way.

Cameron a.k.a DragonPuppyLover


End file.
